Percy's Return
by mellarkfan121
Summary: Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper finally find Percy at Camp Jupiter and the 5 of them, along with Hazel and Frank make their way back to Camp Half Blood. Bad summary, but please enjoy!


**Hey all. So this is just a one-shot that suddenly popped in to my head about Percy and the gang immediately returning back to Camp-Half Blood after Percy is found at Camp Jupiter. If you don't like it, don't read it. And please, no flames, I try my best to make good stories for all you people who enjoy them. If any of you are Hunger Games fans I also have my own story called "Boarding School Life of Katniss Everdeen". Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

**Annabeth-POV**

We just flew across the border into the Roman Camp, and boy do they have some great architects. I can't help but notice how carefully crafted some of these monuments are, or how all the buildings look brand-new but are like thousands of years old.

"Annabeth!" Leo, head camper of Hephaestus cabin, called from the front of the _Argo II_.

I ran to Leo and questioned "What?"

He was looking at the camp below and said "You should take a look at this."

I peered over the edge and found a mass of teens, kids, elders, babies and adults huddled together in one big group, talking and pointing to the giant flying ship in the sky.

I took a deep breath. _Where are you Seaweed Brain?_

I scanned the crowd and gasped.

There he was, walking straight through the middle of the crowd with his arms slung around two teens. One was a guy who looked like a Canadian Chinese and has a babyish face. The other was a girl with long brown hair wearing a cavalry helmet. My heart fell when I noticed that Percy was wearing a purple cape just like Jason's- the mark of a praetor.

But I couldn't back out now, not when he was so close. I can't lose him again.

The Roman's talking level increased when Jason appeared at the front and waved to them.

"It's Jason!"

"Oh my god he's back!"

"It's really him!"

"Where's he been for eight months?"

That's when a girl on a horse who seemed quite familiar entered the scene wearing a praetor's cape like Percy.

Percy walked up to her and told her something then she nodded.

She turned to face the still-growing crowd of Roman's and said "Romans! Put down your weapons! Our Praetor Percy, here" She gestured to Percy "Has just informed me that these Greeks have come in peace."

The people lowered the weapons and Piper appeared on deck with a rope ladder.

"We don't have room to land the ship without demolishing anything. We have to climb down the ladder."

I took the ladder and threw it over the edge.

Jason went down first, then Piper, followed by Leo, and lastly, me.

I took a sharp intake of cold air and made my way down the ladder, earning a few rope burns on the way.

Once we had all reached the bottom, Jason stepped forward. "My fellow campers, we come not to harm you, but to talk to Percy Jackson."

Murmuring started all through-out the crowd and everyone's eyes were on Percy.

Percy looked around and walked forward.

He looked me straight in the eyes and said "Annabeth."

I couldn't help myself. I burst forward and jumped in to his arms taking in the scent of his messy black hair once again. It smelled like it always did, salt water and the sea.

I pulled back and grabbed his face kissing him fiercely. He kissed me back immediately.

I pulled back and said "Don't leave me again."

"I promise." He answered.

I took a step back and Jason walked up to Percy.

"Jason Grace." He said.

"Oh, so you're the guy everyone keeps talking about." Percy stated.

"Same with you. All I here Annabeth say is 'Percy this' and 'Percy that'. It does get quite annoying after a while."

I blushed in hope that no one would notice.

"W-w-wait." Percy started. "Did you say Jason _Grace_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just I have a friend Th-."

"Thalia." Jason finished.

Percy looked confused. "How'd you-?"

"She's my sister."

Percy went wide-eyed and looked over at me and I nodded.

"I never thought Thalia was the sisterly type."

"Yeah, well, we got separated at a young age. She's Greek and I'm Roman."

"I see." Percy nodded his head. "Oh! I almost forgot." He gestured to the teens at his side, 'Franks, Hazel. This is Annabeth." He gestured to me. "Annabeth, this is Frank and Hazel."

"Pleasure to meet you." I stated.

"Any friend of Percy's is a friend of ours." Hazel exclaimed. Frank nodded in agreement.

"Well then, how do you feel about home Percy?" I questioned.

Percy looked uneasily around the crowd and walked up to the other praetor.

They talked for a few minutes. I heard Percy say the name 'Reyna', so I'm guessing that's the girl's name. Then Percy started to take off his cape, but Reyna pushed his hand away and said "Keep it Percy. So that you remember us, and your time spent here."

He looked shocked at first but then merely nodded, before making his way back to us.

I saw Reyna watch with sadness in her eyes, but then her eyes flickered to Jason.

"Jason?" She asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go too. I'm part of the Prophecy of the seven." He explained.

"I-I understand."

"Thanks."

"Well, we better be off." I stated.

The group nodded and we started to climb the ladder up the ship.

When Jason started climbing, he looked back and said, "I'll be back, I promise." Then he started up the ladder.

After we had all reached the deck, Leo started course to New York.

We reached Camp Half Blood about 2 hours later.

I walked up to Percy, "You ready for this?"

He gulped and nodded his head "Of course I'm ready for this. Why wouldn't I be? It's my home."

I could sense the nervousness in his voice. "Hmm… let me think. You've been missing for 6 months, the camp's been crazy without you, and you'll probably be mobbed with campers,"

"Figures, I'm just to important to be forgotten aren't I?" He asked straightening his back and wresting a hand on each hip like a super-hero.

I laughed and hugged him, "I missed you." I mumbled in to his hair.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "I missed you too."

"Guys!" Leo yelled, "Get ready for landing!"

We let go of each other and looked over the edge. Everyone at camp was piling around the pavilion, where we were landing.

The ship hit the bottom softly and Leo dropped the ladder.

Jason, Leo, and Piper climbed down the ladder but Frank and Hazel stayed still. Percy went up to them and said "Go on, it'll be fine. I swear." They nodded and made their way down the ladder and joined Jason and the others, leaving just me and Percy.

"Stay here." I told Percy..

I walked up to the front of the ship and someone yelled "Did you find Percy!?"

"Why don't I let him answer for you?" I replied and motioned for him to come forward.

He took a deep breath and walked to the front of the ship.

Everyone cheered at the sight of him.

"Percy!"

"Yay!"

"They found him!"

And then, Of course, Clarisse said "Why couldn't he have been left at the Roman camp?"

We ignored the last comment and made our way down the ladder. I reached the bottom first and waited for Percy.

Once he reached the bottom, Grover and Rachael came up and practically pounced on him.

"Percy!" They both yelled.

"Hey guys." Percy answered, "Can I breathe now?"

They got and said "Oh yeah, of course." While dusting of their shirts.

Percy's freedom of breathing didn't last long because he was mobbed by the wrest of the campers too.

After about five minutes of hugs and greetings, Chiron stepped forward and said "Enough. Leave him be, he's probably exhausted."

The campers stepped back and Chiron beckoned Percy forward.

"Good to have you back Percy." He stated cheerfully. "Annabeth has been worried sick for the past months."

"Good to be back Chiron. And I'm sorry I caused so much chaos, it wasn't my decision to be kidnapped and brain washed by the Queen of the Heavens."

"I understand. Now!" Chiron clapped his hands together. "How about a celebration party eh? For Percy's miraculous return?"

The campers whooped and cheered then lifted Percy up on their shoulders, and we walked off to party for the night.

I'm glad that I finally got my Seaweed Brain back.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it, cause it took me three days to write it! I love to read your guys' reviews so please review! Thanks! If you do review, then here is a virtual cookie! (::)**

**-mellarkfan121 **


End file.
